


The Luthor Name

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I dont know what came to me, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Kara plans on admitting Lena that she is Supergirl by taking her out flying but...... it didn't go as planned.





	The Luthor Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I hope you guys enjoy this little work of mine and I hope that it won't disappoint either.

The Luthor name will always haunt Lena. No matter how much she runs away or how far she may seem to be. She carries the burden of the curse that was imposed on her by Lex and her mother. The days of staying in residential schools and sacrifices to be smarter than Lex never really paid off. Well, that’s what Lena thinks, she thinks that she is never enough for anything, anywhere, anybody. She will always live in the shadows of those that was before her. 

But then, a sun came into her life that seems to change everything. Kara Danvers is her name, she is everything positive in the world and to Lena, she knows that someone like Kara is a person she may need in her life. Kara was, well rather is a very special friend to Lena, she made Lena forget who she is every time they are together. Although, not in a way she forgets she’s a Luthor but rather in a way she forgets that she may be capable of evil because of the blood that runs through her veins. 

Lena would smile at those little memories she would remember from Kara’s little gestures that would always warm Lena’s, cold heart. Just like what she is currently doing while staring at the beautiful vase of plumerias that Kara brought to her the time she needed a friend the most. Kara didn’t show her pity but she was just there to care, to listen and to comfort Lena. 

“Miss Luthor?” Someone from the other side of her closed office called out.   
“Miss Luthor?” The voice repeated to call out again. 

Lena finally broke out of her Kara bubble and told the person to come in. She looked as though she is busy with her laptop, scrolling through and typing a little. 

“Miss Luthor,” Her secretary, Jess sought for her attention. Lena looked up and smiled. 

“How may I help you, Jess?” Lena asked with a smile on her face and Jess knew that it has to be the new vase of flowers by her desk. Jess was not here because she was on vacation and she isn’t caught up to her boss’s life just yet. 

“You have an appointment with Kara Danvers in an hour. Do you want me to order anything or book a place?” Jess asked as she looks at her iPad already looking for restaurants that may impress Kara but also classy for Lena. 

Lena shook her head, “That will be alright, Jess. Kara told me that she will surprise me as to where we’re going. So, I want you that when I leave you can go home too,” she said with a smile on her face that is undeniably warm. Something rare to see on a Luthor’s face. 

Jess nodded her head and left while smiling to herself because finally, after a very long time somebody gave her boss a chance to live and outshine the shadows she was living in. Finally, she is becoming the light she didn’t know she is and Jess is seeing it all. 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

Kara arrived with a smile on her face, she’s very much excited because today feels different. It is as though something special is bound to happen and she is giddy for no apparent reason. She waved hi at Jess, stopping by to have a little casual talk. 

“Go in there, both of you seem excited about this. What do you have in mind?” Jess asked. 

Kara shrugged with a bright smile on her face. “To be honest, Jess I don’t know,” Kara said and sighed happily as she enters Lena’s office. 

“Hey there busy lady,” Kara said as she knocks lightly on the door while peeking her head in. Lena looked up and invited her friend to come in. The excitement bubbling inside of them both is rather pleasing to watch. The self-loathing person now filled with love and the person that has too much love to give. 

“How was your day?” Kara asked as she walked towards the CEO. 

“My day is amazing now that you’re here,” Lena said with a smile on her face. A smile that has a little cunny, a teasing way rather. 

They talked about what happened in each other’s lives during the day, how Kara saw puppies and would really love to adopt one and how Lena is designing a car that uses plastic instead of fuel. They are both so intrigued about each other the way a Luthor was once to a Super but now instead of a brewing hate it is something opposite than that. 

-/-/-/-/-/-

“Where are you taking me?” Lena asked as she blindly walks, her hands are softly holding Kara’s hands that are covering her eyes. 

“You mentioned it to me once, twice, three times maybe - that you’re not fond of flying,” Kara said and she doesn't know why she’s being reckless with this decision. She just feels like now is the time and should no longer wait. 

“Are you taking me out to fly?” Lena asked, humor laced with her tone. 

“Not yet but I think you should appreciate what flying has to offer first,” Kara whispered to Lena as her front almost touches Lena’s back. She let go and showed Lena the view of National City. Lena gasped a little and Kara automatically hugged Lena from behind. 

“It’s ok, I won’t let you fall. You’re not flying yet,” Kara said. 

“But why do I feel like I already am?” Lena asked and she turned her head slightly to look at Kara. 

“Do you like the feeling?” Kara asked as she too turned her head their nose bumping and Lena wants to close her eyes because the fluttering of her heart is too much to bare. 

The proximity between the two of them made them feel like they are on cloud 9. In this moment they are just Kara and Lena, they are free from any burden they are holding on their shoulders and that is why this moment is nothing but accepting what they are feeling for each other. Lena waited because she doesn’t want to mess anything up even though she knows she is a huge risk taker. Kara feeling bold leaned in and captured Lena’s lips. 

Slowly, Lena turned around and wrapped her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders. They pulled each other closer it is as if they want to be one because the grazing of their bodies is not enough. It is as if their souls want to be one and having each other this close is just not enough. 

They broke away, panting and Lena just looked into Kara’s eyes and she saw the sky it is as if her eyes are meant to be up there. While Kara saw green in Lena’s and she saw the world and the life it creates. 

“Kara,” Lena whispered, “If that’s what flying has to offer, perhaps you should take me flying more often.” She said with a teasing tone, her finger creating patterns on Kara’s chest and Kara was just mesmerized by it all. She is so mesmerized that she took it literally, slowly she started floating and Lena’s eyes widen a little and her mouth formed a small ‘O’ 

“Kara, darling,” Lena said much seriously now. 

“Lena, my love,” Kara said teasingly. 

“Are-are you-we flying?” Lena asked Kara and she tightened her hold on Kara and she doesn’t want to look down.   
Finally, Kara is aware that she is indeed flying and they are high above the ground. Kara panicked and they are descending rather quickly. Lena shrieked and Kara doesn’t know what to do but then caught herself and started floating in the air again. 

Kara slowly descended the both of them on the ground and she didn’t know that Lena was blissfully laughing until her feet is on the ground. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that happen, are you ok?” Kara asked and she quickly took her hands off Lena’s waist but Lena took both of her hands and kissed both of her knuckles. 

“Darling, that was wonderful,” Lena said with a genuine smile on her face “Now, is there something you want to tell me?” 

Kara smiled softly and she intertwined their fingers together. “That was not how I imagined it to be,” Kara laughed “But I was meaning to tell you tonight that I am Supergirl and I feel like you should know this about me because I’ve been knowing a lot about you. Also, this is not about just being fair but this is how much I trust you with my life and this is a promise too.” 

Kara then untangled her fingers from Lena and she took something out of her pocket. Lena looked at Kara curiously. Lena wants to say something cheesy about this but she bit her bottom lip in fear of being too forward that it might ruin the moment. 

Kara opened the box and a beautiful necklace pendant is there. It was Kara’s family crest but the L Corp logo is laced with the ‘S’ Lena can only look at it with watery eyes. It was made out of gold and it caught the moon’s light, it was shining brightly, although not as bright as their future together. 

“This is a promise that A Luthor and A Super can work and be together, this is a promise that I will always be there for you and I will always protect you. Because you know, you knowing about my identity can put you in danger too and I am sorry about that,” Kara grumbled. 

But Lena smiled so wide and she felt the pendant with her fingertips, she looked at Kara and smiled. She reached for her necklace that she is currently wearing and turned around. She moved her hair so that it’ll be clear from the lock of her necklace. 

“Oh, you-you want to put it now?” Kara asked.  
“Yes Darling, now, ” Lena said with a giggle.

Kara undid her necklace and she carefully put the pendant and locked it back again. Lena showed the necklace to Kara and Kara was amazed. The pendant is dangling inside the ring that was also a pendant of the necklace. The word Luthor is engraved on the inside of the ring. 

“What do you think?” Lena asked. 

Kara blinked multiple times and smiled widely. “It fits perfectly,” 

Lena then tucked it back in her shirt and wrapped her arms loosely around Kara’s shoulder, “So why don’t you try to show me what flying has to offer?” She says as she leans in slowly, her eyes looking back and forth from Kara’s eyes and to Kara’s lips. Kara bit her lower lip and captured Lena’s lips again. This time they are floating effortlessly until they are past the clouds, still, their lips are glued to each other as if it was the source of the oxygen they needed the most in their life. Kara slowly pulled away and looked up. Lena followed what Kara was looking at and she was breathless. Not in the way Kara takes her breath away but close enough. 

“This is beautiful,” Lena said and looked at Kara, Kara just grinned at Lena and spun them around. 

Finally, Lena found a reason to stop wanting to run away from it all because Kara is her anchor in life and she knows it too. Along the days of them hanging out together, along the weeks of learning more about each other, along the months of developing feelings for each other, Lena learned to love being a Luthor for a lifetime. Thanks to Kara for making her see that ‘bad’ does not come in your name but the deed. 

For Kara, she finally found the reason why she doesn’t want to leave. Since everybody around her found their home with someone she could’ve gone elsewhere but there is this feeling that keeps her where she is probably because she also found hers without knowing it yet. Even though she already has a family and that is the most important to her, it is still incredible to find another. 

Perhaps that is why they are perfect together; a person filled with love found a person who is deprived of it.


End file.
